bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 166 (Teatime Twirl)
Plot Deema is so so so excited because she is gonna be racing with her Pen Pal Pig Polly.But when Rupert and his No Good Pig Splish Splash Splosh came.During the fight Polly wanders away from the fight.It's up to the Guppy Scouts to comfort Polly from her fear of fighting. Production Ice Skating The Guppies's Wolf Problem Deema's Farm Project Pig Wild Playtime Forever Adventure in the jungle Songs Think Big We're All Stars Never Say Never Trivia This is the only Season 3 episode of when Polly and Splish Splash Splosh appear This is the second time Zach and Leah swing all by themselves The Similar Instrumental "I Want A Pet Today" played when Deema puts a sparkly bow on Polly and later when the guppies found Polly Cast # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Julie Lemieux as Zach and Leah's Mom # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema # Kristin Chenoweth as Polly # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Andrew Sabiston as Splish Splash Splosh Evan and Lucas have no speaking lines and appear only for a few seconds Transcript * Both: "Hello.It's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're at the petting zoo." * Leah: "Where there are animals there." (Episode opens up to Zach and Leah at the Petting Zoo.) * Zach: "We're going to see the farm animals." * Zach and Leah's Mom: "Okay kids.I'll see you later at 2:00." * Both: "Okay." * Leah: "I love farm animals." * Zach: "Yeah.Remember last time we saw cows in person." * Leah: "Yeah.We helped them get to Farmer Joe's Home." * Zach: "I hope we see pigs." * Leah: "Me too.They go Oink.Oink.Oink." * Both: "Oink.Oink.Oink." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades and Zach and Leah are wearing their Guppy Scout Uniforms.The guppies swim over.) * Molly: "Hey Leah.Hey Zach." * Both: "Molly." * Molly: "Welcome to Mississippi,California." * Both: "Whoa.Wow." * Gil: "The reason why we came here because.Whoa." (Something zooms past the Guppies.) * Gil: "Did you see that guys.What was that." * Both: "I don't know.Me neither." (The mysterious thing zoomed past the guppies again.) * All: (Laughter). * Molly: "Check it out Zach and Leah." * Zach: "What is it." * Molly: "It's a pig Zach.Hey little guy.You must be so excited on this very wonderful day." * Goby: "Whoa.Look at that pig go." * Oona: "There she goes." * Nonny: "I see her.There she is.She's hiding over here." * Goby: "Now she's hiding over there." * Molly: "Now where did she go." * Zach: "There she is." * Leah: "Hiding behind that haystack." * All: (Laughter). * Deema: "Oh.There you are Polly.One minute you're with me getting ready and the next minute you were gone." (Polly licked Deema.) * Deema: "I'm glad I came to find you Polly." * All: "Hey Deema." * Deema: "Hey everybody.I see you all met my Pen Pal Pig of all.Polly." * Molly: "Hey Polly." * Deema: "I'm so so so excited.Today is the day of the Great Piggy Race." (The screen zooms all the way over to the race course.) * All: "Whoa wow." * Molly: "Galloping Guppies.Look at this place." * Deema: "The Great Piggy Race is an event where you and your pig race and work together.As a team." * Zach: "Well Leah and I went on so many adventures together as a team with the guppies by our side.Right Leah." * Leah: "You said it Zach." (Oona swims over to Polly.) * Oona: "Nice roller skates Polly." * Deema: "I have a pair like these." * Nonny: "And that's a nice bow you had Deema." * Deema: "Thanks Nonny.I'm wearing my sparkly and really genie-rrific Bow.I have one just for you Polly." (She placed the bow on Polly.) * Deema: "So in Guppy Scout Style.Almost it's missing something." * Glimmer: "I know what this bow is missing." * Chloe: "Yeah." * Glimmer: "More glitter." (The Genies showered Glitter on Polly and now on Deema.But somehow she got covered with glitter.) * Deema: "Um Genies.I think that's a little too much glitter(Sneezes)." * Genies: "Whoops.Sorry about that." * Glimmer: "Ya know me.I just love glitter." * Deema: "My bow is sparkly and pretty.So is Polly's." * Rupert: "Well.Well.Well.Looks like you're not the only guppy who can race with a Piggy." * All: "Rupert." * Molly: "What are you doing here Rupert." * Rupert: "I forgot to introduce you guys to Splish Splash Splosh the No Good Pig." * Deema: "Well my pen pal is the best." * Rupert: "No mine's the best." * Zach: "Oh no guys." * Leah: "They're fighting." (During the fight Polly dashed off in the distance.) * Molly: "Rupert Deema stop fighting." * Both: "What." * Molly: "Seriously guys there's no need to fight over which Piggy is the best." * Deema: "Yeah.I think it's best to stay out of the fight.Don't you agree Polly." (Deema was the first to notice that Polly had disappeared.) * Deema: "Um guys where's Polly." * All: (Gasping). * Zach: "Oh no." * Leah: "She's gone." * Molly: "She might've dashed away when you and Rupert had a fight." * Gil: "Don't worry Deema.I think we'll might be able to help find Polly." * Goby: "With the magic crystal ball." * Molly: "Do your thing Genies." (They swam over to the magic crystal ball.) * Goby: "Magic Crystal Ball." * Deema: "Where oh where did Polly has gone to." * Gil: "And show us all." (The Magic Crystal Ball finds Polly.) * Deema: (Gasps)"Polly.She's must be so scared.I think Polly doesn't like anyone fighting." * Gil: "She must be near the river in the desert." * Molly: "C'mon guys let's go get Polly." (They flew on their magic carpet.Song: Think Big.) * (Song ends.They soon arrived in a jungle cave.) * Zach: "This is the place." * Leah: "But Polly is at the river in the desert." * Gil: "Deema look out." * Deema: "Whoa." * Molly: "Gotcha." (Molly lifted Deema up.) * Deema: "Thanks Molly.It sure would've been a long way down." * Gil: "It looks like the only way to get across is to get all the way up there." * Deema: "Whoa." * Molly: "It's too high for us to jump over there.But maybe we can swing up there." * Zach: "Great idea." * Leah: "But how." * Molly: "We just need a pendulum." * Nonny: "Yeah." * Zach: "A pendulum." * Leah: "What's a pendulum." * Gil: "A pendulum is a weight hanging from a line just like a string.When you pull it one way and let it go.It swings the other way.That's a pendulum." * Molly: "Nothing but a wish can help.I wish there was a way across." * Genies: (Gasping). * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo first wish of the due.Charming guppies get to the other side divine." (A vine appear.) * Molly: "That's more like it.Thanks Glimmer.We can use this vine to help us swing across." * Zach: "Alright." * Oona: "Go for it Molly.Swing.Swing." * Molly: "Here I go.Whoa." (Molly swing back to where she started.) * Leah: "Maybe we should go higher." * Gil: "Great idea guys." (They swam up a higher hill.) * Molly: "Perfect.Time to try again.Whoa." (Molly swing back to where she started again.) * Molly: "We need to go a little higher." * Chloe: "It's like I always say.When things are looking low.Go a lot higher." * Glimmer: "I never heard you say that before." * Chloe: "That's cuz I just made it up." * Gil: "Yeah." * Zach: "Great idea." * Leah: "It's like they always say.The higher you start a pendulum swings.The higher you go." * Molly: "Going higher always helps.Good thinking Leah." (They swam higher up the hill.) * Molly: "Okay here I go.Time to swing.Whee-Hee-Hee." (Molly swings herself over to the other side.) * Molly: "I made it.You're right guys.Swinging from a higher place worked out perfectly.C'mon Guys.Your turn to be a pendulum." (Molly passes Glimmer and Chloe the vines.) * Glimmer: "Alright." * Chloe: "One.Two.Genie.Go." (The Genies swing themselves over to Molly.) * Genies: "Zahara Zlam." * Zach: "Our turn.Toss two vines over to me and Leah Molly.Can you do that." * Leah: "Can you Toss the vines over to us Molly.Can you." * Both: "Please." * Molly: "You guys can have a go of being a pendulum if you like.Here you go." (Molly passes Zach and Leah the vine.) * Glimmer: "Don't forget Fifi and Violet." * Chloe: "We don't know what we'll ever do without our pets." * Zach: "Good idea." (They picked up Fifi and Violet.) * Leah: "We'll make sure Fifi and Violet are okay." * Zach: "Alright.Prepare to be amazed." * Leah: "Ready.Go." (Zach and Leah swung themselves over to Molly.) * Both: "Yahoo." (Zach and Leah landed on the magic Carpet when the Genies used their magic to pull them down.) * Molly: "That's it guys.You did it." * Zach: "Here you go genies." * Leah: "Fifi and Violet are okay." * Molly: "Your turn Goby.You too Nonny." (Molly passed Goby and Nonny the vine.) * Nonny: "Okay." * Goby: "Ready.Go." (Goby and Nonny swing themselves over to the others.) * Both: "Nailed it." * Molly: "You're up for some vine swinging Oona." * Oona: "You bet I am." * Molly: "Then c'mon guys." (Molly passed Oona and Gil the vine.) * Deema: "C'mon Gil." * Gil: "It's Okay Deema.Maybe you should have a go." * Deema: "No Gil.I'm the one who isn't going until everyone is safe." * Gil: "Some adventure this turn out to be." * Oona: "Aw c'mon Gil.It'll be fun.Just remember grab the vine.Jump up and hang on tight.Watch me and you'll learn for sure.Whee." * Gil: "Alright.Whoa." (Oona and Gil made it to the other side.) * Deema: "Alright.Here I come.Whoo-Hoo." (Deema made it with her friends.) * Deema: "We made it.Let's go get Polly." (They flew their carpet through a cave.) * Molly: "Don't you just love the lesson of pendulum." (They soon flew their carpet out of the cave.) * Gil: "Wow.The jungle is like paradise." (They flew over a river.They flew their carpet above the ground.) * Gil: "Guys.It looks like we're receiving a message.It says hurry up already.By Polly." * Deema: "Don't worry Polly.We're coming." * Molly: "Let's go." (They flew off.) * Deema: "I sure hope Polly doesn't fall in the water when we get to her.I missed my pen pal pig so much that's it driving me." (Before she could finish.Something almost fell on her.) * Deema: "Bananas." * Zach: "Huh." * Leah: "How'd that happen." * Molly: "Uh oh.It must be." * All: "The monkeys." (Suddenly three monkeys appear.) * Zach: (Gasps)"Oh no." * Leah: "Careful guys.There's monkeys up in the trees and any second they're gonna drop Bananas." (The monkeys threw bananas at the guppies.) * All: "Whoa." * Molly: "I wish we can get away from the monkeys." * Chloe: "Charm-A-Kazoo second wish of the due.Charming guppies get past the monkeys divine." (Several umbrellas appear.) * Oona: "Okay guys.When you see bananas falling towards you.Block yourself." (They swam off.Zach and Leah are the first ones to hear monkeys.) * Zach: "Careful guys." * Leah: "We heard a monkey." (After getting past several monkeys.They continued on their adventure.) * Deema: "This is it.The desert." * Zach: "We're here." * Leah: "Alright." * Molly: "And look there's Polly." * Nonny: "Hello Polly." (They see Polly near the river.Somehow Polly fell in the river with a splash.) * Deema: "Polly." (Polly swim over.But the current of the river is so strong.Polly heads for a waterfall.Polly hangs on to a branch.) * Goby: "Polly is heading for a waterfall." * Gil: "We got to stop her before she gets to the waterfall." (Nonny holds on to Goby's hand and Goby tries to reach Polly.) * Nonny: "Can you reach Polly." * Goby: "I'm trying.No.I can't reach her.The currents pulling her to the waterfall." (Molly was holding on to Oona and Gil.) * Molly: "You can do it guys." * Oona: "We got her." * Gil: "We got her." (They fell down.) * Both: "No we don't." (Deema came over with a vine.) * Deema: "Hang on Polly.I'm coming." (Deema twirls the vine to a tree it landed on a branch.) * Deema: "Time to rescue Polly by being a pendulum.Here I come Polly." (Deema swings over to save her Pen Pal Pig.Polly was about to go over the waterfall when Deema grabs hold of her.) * Deema: "Gotcha." (Deema made it to the other side.) * Zach: "Hooray." * Leah: "You did it Deema.You saved Polly.Talk about a close call." * Deema: "Oh Polly.Why did you dashed away like that." * Molly: "Maybe it's because she doesn't like you and Rupert fighting over which Pig is the best." * Deema: "That's why you run off." * Zach: "We should go back now." * Leah: "Yeah." * Molly: "I wish we're back at Mississippi." * Glimmer: "Charm-A-Kazoo third wish of the due.Charming guppies get back to Mississippi divine." (They arrived back at Mississippi.) *Molly: "That was quick." *Deema: "Home at last." *Molly: "I can't believe we made it home on time." *Deema: "I know.Thanks for helping me save Polly guys." *Leah: "No problem." *Zach: "It was our pleasure." *Deema: "Wanna help me.I can't do this race on my own." *Molly: "Of course." (The race started and off the competitors with the pigs went.Song: Never Say Never.) *Molly: (Sings)I don't know it all but.I know one thing's for sure you.Can't quit before you even begin.You gotta wear the game face.Always run the bull race.So give it what you got if you want to win.Here and now.It's time for you to show the world.You can shine. *All: (Sings)Never ever ever say never.Don't give up on what you believe.Whoa.Never ever ever say never.Cuz you gotta dare to dream. *Gil: (Sings)Make it your reality. *Molly: (Sings)Try your way to the top.Once you start never stop.And if you fall get up and go again.When we do our best.That's what counts forget the rest.We can all be champions.Here and now.It's time for you to show the world.You can shine. *All: (Sings)Never ever ever say never.Don't give up on what you believe.Whoa.Never ever ever say never.Cuz you gotta dare to dream. *Molly: (Sings)I don't have to know it all.To know that one thing is for sure.Don't ever ever ever ever.Give up on what you believe. (Song ends.) *Rupert: "Time for this bridge to fall." (He made the bridge fall.) *Zach: "Whoa." *Leah: "How are we gonna get across that." *Molly: "Hmm.Well we can't jump across.But maybe we can swing across.With a pendulum." *Gil: "Great idea Molly." *Deema: "One pendulum.Coming right up." (Deema twirls the rope to a rafter.) *Molly: "Okay Zach and Leah.Ya know what to say." *Both: "Pendulum." (The guppies swing across the fallen bridge.The guppies beat Rupert to the finish line.) *Deema: "We did it guys.We beat Rupert to the finish line." *All: "Alright.Yeah.Hooray.Whoo-Hoo." *(Song: We're All Stars.) * (Song ends.) *Deema: "Thanks a lot for helping me save Polly in time." *All: "You're welcome." *Zach and Leah's Mom: "Kids." *Leah: "Mom's calling." *Zach: "Got to go.Bye Molly." *Leah: "Bye everyone." *All: "Bye Leah.Bye Zach.See ya.Bye." *Leah: "Bye Deema." *Deema: "Bye." (The screen goes up to the sun.It fades into a sun and the screen goes down.Zach and Leah are back at the petting zoo.) *Zach and Leah's Mom: "There you are kids." *Leah: "Hey mom." *Zach: "We had fun having a look through the petting zoo." *Leah: "We met cows and pigs." *Zach and Leah's Mom: "Time to go kids.You can tell me what you saw on the way home." *Leah: "Bye animals." *Zach: "See ya." (The episode ends.) Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Sport-Themed Episodes